Dodge Challenger Concept
The Dodge Challenger Concept is a concept car by Dodge, that was unveiled in the 2006 Detroit Motor Show. The Concept adopts many design cues from the original 1971 Dodge Challenger and was a preview of the 2008 production version. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Challenger Concept is purchaseable for $140,000 in any car dealership within Palmont City. The car is featured as a tier 3 muscle and is unlocked after beating Angie in Silverton. The Challenger Concept is a powerful car and handles like every other muscle in the game. Although it is not as fast as the Dodge Viper SRT-10, the Challenger is more controllable. Angie will swap her 1969 Dodge Charger R/T with a Challenger Concept during a later portion of the career mode. Her car cannot be obtained by the player but can be driven in a bronze tier checkpoint race of the Collector's Edition Challenge Series. In the standard release, the player must drive a green Challenger in a gold tier Challenge Series race war. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Challenger Concept is only available in the Booster Pack DLC for Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Challenger Concept is only included in the Collector's Edition release of Need for Speed: Undercover. It is given a tier 2 rating and can be purchased for free in the car dealership. The performance of the Challenger Concept was nerfed in the game. Both its acceleration and top speed of 204 mph (329 kmh) are below the standard of tier 2. 'Shift Series' The Challenge Concept is unlocked upon collecting 30 stars in Need for Speed: Shift. It is classed as a tier 3 car. The price tag of the Concept is $58,000 and its car rating is 5,80. In Shift 2: Unleashed, the Concept can be bought for $45,600 as a Modern Muscle Road vehicle. The performance index rating of the car is C 660 whilst its handling is rated at 3,34. The Concept produces a decent amount of power and is capable of a moderate top speed. Due to the mass of the vehicle, players cannot enter corners as quick as other sports cars. Braking is often needed to avoid spin outs and contact with non asphaltic surfaces. 'Need for Speed: World' The Challenger Concept was added to the game on August 22nd, 2012 as a Class A car with Gromlen race tuned parts. It is only available as a top-up gift. Players can customise it with its body kits from Need for Speed: Carbon. Gromlen race tuned parts are included as standard. The Challenger Concept has an overall rating of 608. The Shelby Terlingua and Challenger Concept share several similarities in performance. Both are featured with an averagely performing nitrous boost and good steering for most corners, which is occasionally relied on braking. Its acceleration is up to par with other cars within its range. Top speed is 185 mph (298 kmh). Gallery NFSCDodgeChallengerConceptStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSCDodgeChallengerConceptBonus.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Bonus) Carbon DodgeChallengerAngie.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Angie's) Carbon DodgeChallengerConceptChallengeSeries.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Challenge Series) Dodge Challenger Concept ProStreet.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet World_DodgeChallengerConcept.jpg|Need for Speed: World Dodge Challenger Concept Shift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Shift2_DodgeChallengerConcept.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Standard) Dodge Challenger Concept Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) Dodge Challenger Concept Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars Category:Concept Cars Category:Dodge Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Undercover) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:American Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:400-500 Horsepower Cars